okkoletsbeherosfandomcom-20200215-history
K.O.
"K.O." (unknown if this name is a real name or a nickname) Biography K.O. is a small boy who has tan skin and brown-colored eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. K.O. wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, which is his Gar's Bodega's standard uniform, and dark blue shorts. He also wears red wristbands, pink leg warmers and is barefoot. He is also considered to be cute and adorable by many of his fellow friends and allies as seen in the series. Trivia * K.O.'s voice actress Courtenay Taylor also voices T.K.O. ** His original voice actress Stephanie Nadolny also originally voiced Red Action in OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo. *** Additionally, K.O. is voiced by Stephanie Nadolny throughout the series, who is also the voice actress of Kid Goku and Kid Gohan In the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z TV series. * His appearance closely resembles Ryu's from the Street Fighter franchise. * K.O. is a nickname, taken from his first and middle initials.4 * K.O's personality is based on Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise as both are righteous, kind-hearted, and are determined to be the greatest fighters and heroes in the world. * K.O. is allergic to peanuts. ** Which is ironic because his mother calls him peanut. * . * According to Dendy's data from "I Am Dendy," K.O.'s blood-type is O and has a high pain tolerance. * K.O's design was used as a reference for the character Ruby from Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network show Ian JQ has worked on in the past.7 * K.O.'s Hero Level was revealed to be Level 0.1 in "You're Level 100!" * K.O. shares his birthday with the series creator, Ian Jones-Quartey, both being born on June 18th ** K.O. is the only hero in the show that is shown to have a decimal level in his power card, other than the unknown kappa that appeared on the screen in the secret room located in the Pow Card Industries. ** However, in and after the episode "A Hero's Fate", it's implied that KO reached level 1 after training with Hero, although this hasn't been confirmed, as of yet. * It was hinted that K.O's dad may have passed away in the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" as well as "Let's Have a Stakeout" when talking to Mr. Gar. * Unlike the other characters, in "Face Your Fears", K.O. was only one whose fear was not fully shown. Instead, we saw a shadow figure that resembles K.O. that he said was "a powerful villain." His name is confirmed as "Turbo K.O." in the special episode, "T.K.O.". ** It is possible that Turbo K.O. is a reference to the popular trope of a character having a superpowered evil side. * K.O.'s Were-animal form is a puppy as seen in "We've Got Fleas" and shortly in "KO's Video Channel". ** His werepuppy form looks similar to PaRappa the Rapper. ** He is now a reverse furry and dresses up as a human. * "Back in Red Action" marks K.O.'s smallest time onscreen, with only 2 lines of speech and being absent for the rest of the episode. * In the game, Parking Lot Wars, K.O.'s possible real name is revealed to be Kaio Kincaid, however it hasn't been stated in the show, though it's best to go with it until further notice.8 ** This name is likely a reference to the infamous Dragon Ball technique "Kaioken" used by the protagonist Son Goku. ** This name was also seen in The Lost Cases of Boxmore, an episode of Villainous, in a scene where the Level status of the main trio is shown. * In "Mystery Science Fair 201X" It is revealed K.O does not like olives, especially on pizza. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Episodes